Dirty
by Adina Mizu
Summary: Leon hated dirty things.


Dirty

Rated R

Sephiroth X Leon

Leon hated the heartless in general for their nasty habit of stealing hearts and swallowing whole worlds. But there was another reason he despised them so much, because they were dirty. It was imbedded within him from his time in Garden to keep things in order and clean; he hated dirty things. Using Fira Leon cleared the last of the creatures from the castle halls. Even in its crumbling state the place looked cleaner just by ridding it of those things. Turning around he headed back toward the small office in the castle depths. He still had some work to do before he could call it a day. He had given Tron a list of things to try and locate on the server, a job that was taking a long time to complete due to heartless and corrupted data interference.

"Any luck?" Leon asked as he entered the hidden computer station.

"Unfortunately, no. I don't think using the terminals in this way will turn up any answers. I could bypass many of the firewalls by rerouting through an older server connection, but it'll take some time." Tron replied from the monitor.

"How much time?"

"Well, depending on the age of the server Thirty-four hours at the least."

"…Ok, try that. But don't overwork your self." Leon sighed.

"That's not an issue for me. But you look tired your self, why not call it a day?" Tron offered.

"I'm fine, I've only got a few more things to do here." Leon replied nodding to Tron before turning back to the small office.

He was surprised to find another occupied the room. It only took the initial glance to know who it was; he fit Clouds description perfectly. Long silver hair, long sword, black leather, and a single black wing, Sephiroth. Leon's body tensed as the tall warrior looked his way. The room was small so if a fight broke out there was more then a good chance his long blade couldn't be used, a miniscule comfort when facing the devil.

"You're a friend of Clouds?" He asked bluntly looking him over.

Leon didn't respond to the question, the eyes looking him up and down made his flesh crawl.

Sephiroth, seeing the discomfort on Leon's face, smirked in amusement. This was the warrior Cloud had trained with and had gotten close to. He could feel the blonde's comfort when he was with this man. Brunet hair with a scar over the bridge of his nose, a mark that seemed to somehow become one of his captivating features. He was slightly older than Cloud, but more or less the same height. He had a decent build covered by a small leather jacket with fur on the collar and leather belts crisscrossed on his hips. He could see why Cloud preferred his company. He wondered then, how would Cloud feel if he stole him away.

Leon felt his throat tighten as a small sinister grin spread on Sephiroth's face. If Cloud had made anything clear it was that a smiling Sephiroth was bad news. In a single quick step he had closed the gap between them before Leon had a chance to raise his arms to cast Fira. He was pulled forward by his wrist, which was then twisted behind his back, in the silver haired man's iron grip. He tried to loosen the hold on him earning a sharp wrenching from Sephiroth giving him full control of his direction. His other hand was held also by Sephiroth's other, which, while holding onto him, began to roam his body. His skin shivered in disgust under the cold fingers that moved over his abs. He struggled, but every time he did so his arm was twisted further behind his back. As much as he wanted to he couldn't move while in this lock.

"What exactly do you think your doing?" Leon's voice showed tension despite his efforts to remain stoic.

"Whatever, I please." Came Sephiroth's curt reply.

"I you're looking for a fight-"

"If I were looking for a fight, I'd be fighting." Sephiroth said as his fingers dipped past the top of his pants.

Leon's breath caught sharply as the icy fingers brushed his lower skin. Panic ran up his spine as his body was traced under his shirt by unwelcome fingers. When the hand once more headed south Leon pulled with all he could at his hand that was in the others grip. This made Sephiroth smile and travel farther down the brunet's body.

In a moment the unpleasantly cold fingers found him and wrapped around it without losing the grip on his wrist. All sounds were trapped within his throat as his member was being map out.

Sephiroth's fingers ran smoothly up and down the brunet's rather impressive length. He could feel the man trembling under his grip. Applying pressure every now and then he could feel the organ beginning to respond to the motions. A grunt came from the man as he felt himself becoming aroused. Sephiroth smiled at this and nipped at his neck.

Leon could feel Sephiroth's hot breath on the nape of his neck, accompanied by the occasional nibbling. As much as he hated it he could feel his body responding to the efforts. The tension in his pants was growing with every motion of his hand, eliciting grunts from deep within his throat. He was pressed against the desk as Sephiroth removed his hand from his pants. He placed this hand on the desk for support as he pressed himself against Leon. He grunted once more as his member was wedged against the desk as Sephiroth rubbed himself against his hips. He could feel the silver haired warrior was also growing large against him. The nips at his neck were also growing in number and ferocity; he could feel a small trickle of blood from one that turned into a bite. Bending the warrior over the desk on top of his own arm he granted himself the freedom to pull the tight pants from the brunet.

"D-don-" Leon gasped as his jeans were lowered.

Sephiroth took this time to also undo his own fly. He revealed his exited organ and placed in at Leon's entrance, with a grunt he plowed into him. Leon felt a searing pain shoot through him as the enlarged tool was plunged inside. He let out a scream of pain that was cut short by Sephiroth's free hand covering his mouth. He grunted with every thrust as it burned within him. His own piece was still wedged against the desk, being crushed against it with every motion. Sephiroth's breath was hot on his neck as he worked on inside him letting out a grunt or two of his own.

Suddenly he pulled out and straightened up slightly. In a single deft motion Leon was turned onto his back atop the desk. His twisted back arm placed still behind his back as his other was pinned down. Quickly placing himself between Leon's legs he re-entered him with vigor, pumping in and out, the motions drawing out a moan from within the gun-blades-man. He could feel the sliding motions from within himself and hated the way his body was responding to it. His eyes were pinched closed as Sephiroth breathed greedily in his face. He pressed his mouth over the brunets, stealing ravenous kisses from him, keeping him from crying out. Leon pursed his lips firmly closed as the other mans mouth descended upon his own. With every thrust his body groaned until his lips were finally forced apart allowing Sephiroth the access he desired. His mouth covered Leon's completely and his tongue moved deftly across the interior. The added pressure of Sephiroth's tongue forcing its way down his throat made Leon moan thickly.

He hated it, the feel of Sephiroth on him and in him. He hated that he was making him emit such noises of pleasure when he despised this act. Hated the way he was taking it all without putting up a fight. Sephiroth's mouth moved from his and traveled down his neck nipping all the way, heightening the pleasure the other felt. The deep thrusts became more rapid as Sephiroth was nearing his climax. With a final plunge and a moan Sephiroth released himself deep in Leon's cavity. He could feel the silver haired mans hot seedy liquid shoot into him. Despite having finished Sephiroth remained within Leon, his head bent into his shoulder, his breath ragged.

After another moment he pulled out of the wearied warrior, but kept him pinned down. Keeping his grip on Leon he moved lower till he was faced with the others still throbbing member. Without a word he took the tool in his mouth. Leon gasped as Sephiroth's warm lips closed around his enlarged organ. He let out a barrage of groans, grunts, and moans of undesired pleasure as Sephiroth massaged him in his throat. Humming every so often, the vibrations to his lower piece made Leon gasp loudly. It made Sephiroth exited at being so close to taking the dearest thing to Cloud, and in such an entertaining way. He could hardly wait until Cloud found out about it. The thought of that moment buzzed in his mind. Finally Sephiroth triggered the release of the other warrior who let out a deep groan as he discharged down his throat. Swallowing all of it Sephiroth smirked smugly in having succeeded in making him reach this point before Cloud had. Leon had now been fully taken by Sephiroth. Leaving the limp brunet on the desk he recovered himself and left without any further words, smiling as he went.

He hated that man, that monster. Hated the way he had been able to make him feel. Hated the way he had been ruined by him, had been ruined for Cloud. He felt disgusted with himself, covered in that monsters filth inside and out.

Leon hated dirty things.


End file.
